The present invention relates generally to improvements in connectors or the like and it relates particularly to an improved connector for effecting a watertight ground coupling of an armored cable to a utilization device.
It is often necessary to effect a coupling between a metal clad armored cable such as a jacketed type MC cable with interlocking smooth or corrugated sheathing, jacketed type AC armored cable, Tech cable or the like and a utilization device such as a junction box or other device. A general requirement for such a coupling is that it be waterproof, reliable, able to withstand various stresses, the proper grounding of the armour be effected and that the coupling procedure be simple and convenient. Many connector devices have been heretofore employed and proposed for the above purposes, such, for example, as disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 1,067,167, of Nov. 27, 1979. While the connector device disclosed in the aforesaid Canadian patent is satisfactory it possesses some drawbacks and disadvantages among which is its limited ability to withstand high mechanical stresses such as excessive tension or pull, and twist between the cable and connector. A structure which attempts to reduce these drawbacks is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,741 wherein separate components are provided for respectively effecting a gripping and a sealing of the cable to the connector but this structure poses further problems and leaves much to be desired.